Old Friends Can Die
by baybay217
Summary: Okay so this is a Klaine story and i'm not good at summaries! There is abuse and self-harm... I know sad but it'll be okay! I promise! Plus there's Biff, Quinn's ex in here!


**Where it All Started**

_**Blaine's P.O.V**_

_After high school, Blaine moved in with Kurt and Santana. It was perfect. Their were five months until the wedding and almost everything was done. However, Kurt was acting weird lately; he figured it was just pre-wedding jitters. _

_It was a Friday afternoon, Blaine was lounging on the couch, waiting for Kurt to come home from NYADA. He wanted to talk to him about the guest list and adding the old Warblers. When Kurt finally walked in with a sigh, setting down his keys, Blaine got up to greet him. _

_Blaine walked over and kissed him softly, smiling. "Welcome home." he said into his ear. Kurt gave him a half smile, Blaine was not having it. Blaine pulled him over to the couch and sat down, pulling him onto his lap. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, holding him around the waist, smiling as Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and just curling up. _

_Kurt sighed after getting situated. "I don't wanna tell you…You're gonna get pissed." He said softly. _

_Blaine looked at him and sighed. "Please tell me." He whispered. Kurt shook his head, pouting and turning pale from the shame. Blaine looked down. "Kurt. Please." He said a little louder. _

_Blaine noticed Kurt was silent, which either meant he was crying or he really didn't want to talk about it. When he felt Kurt start to shake , Blaine knew that he was crying. Blaine held him tightly. "What happened?" _

_Kurt shook his head and whimpered. "Adam kissed me and I let him…" He whispered softly. Blaine looked at him, a little heart broken. "What?" He asked. Blaine watched Kurt sob. Blaine lifted Kurt off of him and put him on the couch, standing and walking towards the door. "I'll be back later." He whispered. "Maybe." And with that he was gone. _

Blaine curled up on his bathroom floor, one year later. He hadn't went back that night Kurt told him. He didn't answer Kurt's texts or calls for the longest time. It was finally a year later when Blaine felt like he could talk to Kurt without breaking down.

When he called Kurt, he was told by a man that Kurt was engaged to be on the phone, Blaine heard Kurt speak to the man Blaine was talking to. "Babe, come back to bed. I want you." Blaine heard and teared up. "Uhm. Okay. Well will you tell him that Blaine called and that he's sorry?" When the man agreed, Blaine hung up quickly, sobbing into his hands. He culred up more. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed someone. He needed Kurt. After Blaine had stopped crying, he text his friend Kelly and told him to come pick him up. Blaine was sticking with one night stands from now on.

* * *

**_Kurt's P.O.V_**

Kurt got his pajamas on after taking a shower and walked out. He hadn't forgiven himself for cheating on Blaine with Adam, he did, however, move on from Blaine. He got in bed next to his fiancé looked as he was on the phone.

Kurt frowned and whined. "Babe, come back to bed. I want you." He said and reached for him, whining boyfriend held a finger out to him, nodding. "Okay, I'll tell him." Kurt heard and frowned. When his boyfriend put down the phone and moved closer to him and frowned. "Who was that?" Kurt asked.

His other half looked at him. "Some guy named Blaine… He said that he's sorry and forgives you."His boyfriend looked at him in confusion.

Kurt froze and pulled back. "Blaine?" he asked. Kurt let out a whimper and reached for his phone. His boyfriend, Biff, yes Quinn's Ex, looked at him and took his phone.

Kurt frowned. "B, give me my phone." He said. Biff looked at him. "Who is Blaine?" He asked and looked at him. Kurt shook his head. "An old friend." He said and went to grab his phone again.

Biff pulled it away again. "Don't lie to me." He said and furrowed his brow together. Kurt sighed. "An old boyfriend." He shrugged and reached for his phone again before feeling a sharp pain across his cheek. "Biff.." He breathed out and held his cheek.

THE END!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! okay so I know, i'm not very good at posting things weekly or really at all, but I really like this story I have going and i'm really excited about it. I'm gonna try to post one every week but no promises! I'm gonna try to work on the 365 day one too! I haven't forgotten about it! i just lost what i was originally gonna do! Bye for now! Love you guys!**

**~ Bay**


End file.
